Love Kills
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Axel hears singing and goes to check it out, but what he sees isn't exactly what he was expecting. What exactly did he do that would upset the person infront of him?


The characters belong to Square Enix.. but if they didn't Demyx would totally be with Zexion or Axel! xD

* * *

Axel woke up late one night, feeling cold and lonely. His bed was empty, no beautiful, spike-haired blonde next to him.

'I miss him... Too much...'Axel though. 'But I have Rox now... I can't have both.'

Axel's face turned down, ashamed at how he wanted both the Melodious Nocturne and the Keyblade Wielder. How he wished he could have both, but knew he couldn't.

He heard noise down the hall and decided to go see what it was. His thoughts were depressing him.

As he got closer to the sound he realized is was singing. Demyx's singing.

**"It never crossed my mind at all**

**It's what I tell myself.**

**What we had has come and gone.**

**You're better off with someone else.**

**It's for the best, I know it is.**

**But I see you.**

**Sometimes I try to hide**

**What I feel inside,**

**And I turn around.**

**You're with him now.**

**I just can't figure it out..."**

Axel sat teary eyed,head leaned back against the wall, as he listened to the sound of Demyx's voice and the sad, melodic tune of the Sitar he was plucking at.

'I never knew he could sing...' Axel closed his eyes, willing the tears not to fall as he realized he knew little to nothing about the musician playing inside the room.

**"Tell me why it's so hard to forget.**

**Don't remind me, I'm not over it.**

**Tell me wh, I can't seem to face the truth.**

**I'm just a little too not over you.**

**Not over you..."**

The tears flowed down across porcelain white cheeks, wetting the triangle like marks on Axel's face.

He tried to wipe the tears from his face, failing miserably, as he listened to Demyx sing the next part of the sad song.

**"Memories, supposed to fade.**

**What's wrong with my heart?**

**Shake it off, let it go.**

**Didn't think it'd be this hard.**

**Should be strong, movin' on.**

**But I see you.**

**Sometimes I try to hide**

**What I feel inside.**

**And I turn around,**

**You're with him now.**

**I just can't figure out.**

**Tell me why it's so hard to forget.**

**Don't remind me, I'm not over it.**

**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little to not over you."**

Tears flowed down harder, making tiny rivers, as Axel still tried to wipe them away

'Why did I not realize... how much he really felt... how much he cared?' His thoughts kept coming and going, the next more depressing than the last.

Axel couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, he walked into the black and blue room. Looking around, he located his Nocturne sitting on his bed, Sitar help up, red eyed and hair flat.

"Dem..-"

"Don't call me that." Demyx interrupted him.

"Demyx... What happened in here? To you?" Axel's face was full of sympathy, his eyes softening at the sight of the blonde.

"You happened." Demyx's hard, emotionless voice made Axel flinch.

"...I really did this...?"

"Why do you even have to ask?"

The way the normally happy blonde was acting reminded Axel of Zexion. The emo was either hanging around Demyx more or somehow they switched bodies because of Vexen.

"How could me breaking up with you, make you act like... act like Zexion?" Axel shouted, not meaning to be as loud as he was.

This time Demyx flinched, his eyes saddening."I didn't realize I was acting like that... but why do you care, let alone why ask me that? You never knew how I felt about you, unless you never cared?"

"Of course I knew you liked me, and I definitely cared! I would have never thought that you, who had a little crush on me, would do this to yourself..." Axel was disappointed in the musician.

"Liked you? Axel I'm in love with you! And besides, you left me for that Keyblade Wielder... I wouldn't of cared if it was anyone else, but why him? Why him?"

"What's wrong with Roxas?"

Demyx stared at Axel menacingly. "We look almost exactly alike... You could have been using me, since I look like him, thinking I was him the whole time, then realizing since I wasn't, that you'd rather have the original."

"You really think I would do that to you? I would never even think about doing that... ever."

Axel looked at Dem's face, his non-existent heart breaking a little more each time a tear fell.

"Dem... Please don't cry over me. It kills me on the inside."

"I thought you said we didn't have hearts? Why say so now?"

"Because you're my proof of having a heart, you're MY Melodious Nocturne, my musician... I love you Dem..."

The tears flowed down Demyx's face faster. Unable to stop them, or wipe them away, he just hid his face behind wet hands.

Axel walked over to him, uncovering his face and hugged him. He held him, finally feeling warmth come back to his cold skin, in a way that said 'I'll never let you go again, for as long as we both live."

They held each other for a few minutes, until they heard the door creak open, as someone walked in.

"Demyx have you see-" The boy's voice cut off at the scene before him.

Both males turned around to see another blonde, staring wide-eyed at them, eyes already starting to leak that dreaded salty water.

"Roxas... it's not what it looks like, I promise." Axel tried to explain to the current person in his life.

Roxas didn't answer, but ran out of the room, tears following after as he ran.

Axel got up to run after him, but realized what he had said to Demyx just moments before.

He turned his head back to look at him, "Dem..."

"Don't expect me to be waiting for you to come back, because I won't be this time..." Dem's head was bowed, not wanting to look at Axel.

"But-"

"It's him or me, Axel. You can't have both."

Axel was torn. He loved Roxas AND Demyx, but the mullet-blonde was right. You couldn't have whatever you wanted in life He had to choose, and he chose the Keyblade Wielder.

"I'm sorry..." And with those last two word, he left, chasing after Roxas.

"That was the last chance I could give to you..."

That was a few days before Demyx had to go on his mission to defeat a spiky-brown haired Keyblade Wielder. It was a few days before the Sitar player would die... leaving the world forever.

Axel still heard, remembered clearly, the last words Demyx spoke, since he had come to help too late. The last words Demyx spoke to the world were:

"It's pretty funny... losing to Roxas in life, losing Axel to him, and now losing my life to his somebody.. I love you Axel, I really do..."

That was the last thing Axel heard him say, and it broke the heart he finally had...

**I had You**  
**I loved You**  
**And I gave it all away.**  
**I'm a mess **  
**And really depressed.**  
**I Miss You.**  
**You never knew how much my love went on,**  
**I can't believe I went wrong.**  
**I know you deserve someone so much better,**  
**but please just know,**  
**I'll Love You Forever...**

~Love Kills~

* * *

Yes I know sad, but it was well worth-and fun- writing. The song was "A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta. The POEM at the end is mine, I thought of it and it is mine. ^^ I wrote it for someone and a friend on here probably knows what and who it was for... Love you Ulqui-kun!


End file.
